


Welcome To New York

by bryzknowstheuniverse



Series: I Wanna Be Yours [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Steddie, Billverie, Blow Jobs, College, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Established Relationship, I tried to tag everything but I might have missed something..., It's just a lot guys, Kissing, Massage, Maybe I don't know how tags work errrrrrrr, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Sex Positions, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Public Blow Jobs, Riding, Separation Anxiety, Spitroasting, Starting Over, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryzknowstheuniverse/pseuds/bryzknowstheuniverse
Summary: "Here we are in our New York apartment with a view...seems only right that we break it in. Don't you think, Bill?" Richie suggested smoothly, and Bill nodded."I t-think the p-perfect way w-would to make our girl c-cum so many t-times that she can't e-even remember her own n-name or ours. W-would you like t-that, Baby Girl?" Bill asked and Bev groaned in anticipation, she knew that they would make good on their promise."Fuck yes, let's make this place really ours." Her words were met with two wicked smiles from her boys.





	Welcome To New York

**Author's Note:**

> BILLVERIE IS BACK, Y'ALL! So this is Part Two of the I Wanna Be Yours series, you don't technically have to read the first part in order to read this one, but it will help with background and clarity for this story and the rest of the stories in this series. ❤️

“What time did Stan say that we were leaving again?” Richie asked as he attempted to drag four duffel bags full of his things behind him.

 

“He s-said to be at h-his house at f-four thirty.” Bill answered, groaning as he looked at the pile of Richie’s things that he was somehow supposed to fit and secure in the back of his truck. It wasn’t much, just a beat up silver pickup truck that Richie had affectionately named ‘Silver Two’, but Bill, Bev, and Richie had all pooled their savings from working over the summer in order to afford it. It was the first piece of their new life together.

 

“Is that seriously all you are bringing, William?” Richie gawked, staring at Bill’s lone foot trunk and duffel from the army surplus store two towns over. Bill rolled his eyes in response. “Fine, fine. All you need are your flannels, jorts, and baseball tees. Got it.”

 

“W-would you shut the f-fuck up about the j-jorts? I threw t-them all a-away after y-you made it known h-how much you h-hated them.” Bill tossed over his shoulder as he attempted to heft his trunk onto the bed of the truck by himself.

 

“Jesus, Bill, let me help. You’re not actually Captain America.” Richie muttered, grabbing one end of the trunk, they lifted it easily and Bill hopped up to move it into the right position. When he had, Richie began handing him the other bags, they still had to drive over to Bev’s Aunt Clara’s apartment to pick her up and all of her things, then they were heading over to the Uris house where the parents were throwing a small send off party. Well, some of the parents.

 

It was really Maggie Tozier and Andrea Uris who had put the whole thing together. Mike’s grandparents and Ben’s mom would be joining as well. Bev’s aunt had to work, so she would be saying goodbye at the apartment. Bill’s parents wouldn’t be attending of course, Bill hadn’t spoken to them in months, not since he had moved in with the Toziers in February. Then there was Sonia Kaspbrak. She had downright refused, threatening Eddie once again that if he left to be with his sinning siren of a boyfriend, that he would never be welcomed home again. Eddie had simply packed his bags and left, knowing that he had more of a family with the Losers than he had ever had with her. When Andrea had heard of this, she set up the guest room for Eddie and told him that he had a new home in Derry.

 

Bill secured the bungee cords over their luggage and hopped down from the truck, lifting the tailgate and slamming it closed, before rounding the truck and joining Richie in the cab. They took one last look at Richie’s childhood home, Bill’s adopted home too, and waved, before backing out of the driveway and heading down the street in the direction of Bev’s apartment. Richie hummed along to the song that was playing through the speakers. He turned his head to the side and watched Bill carefully.

 

“Hey, I love you, Denbrough. You know that right?” Richie asked sweetly, scooting closer to Bill across the bench seat. Bill raised his eyebrows a little in surprise before he let out a small chuckle and smiled.

 

“Y-yeah, I know. I l-love you too, Tozier.” He returned, and threw his right arm over Richie’s shoulders as he drove, leaning in slightly when Richie pressed a sweet kiss to his cheek.

 

They made it to Bev’s in near record time, Richie snuggling himself into Bill’s side and singing along to the radio softly the whole time. Bil pulled ‘Silver Two’ up to the curb outside of the brick building and shut the engine off. Bev pulled the door open to the apartment before they could even knock.

 

“Well hot damn, two fine as hell gentleman callers standing at my chamber door. What ever is a lady to do?” She drawled in a fake southern accent, red lips curling into a sultry pout.

 

“Well my dear, I do declare, that you could invite said gentleman callers in.” Richie returned, matching her accent easily. He leaned forward and brushed a fallen curl out of her face.

 

“Seems most appropriate, Kind Sir.” She smirked, curtseying as Richie bowed and then walked into the apartment past her. She turned her attention to Bill who was rocking back and forth on his heels with his hands stuffed in his pockets, he looked down at her through the messy locks of hair that always fell in front of his face. “Hey, Bill.” Bev said sweetly, dropping the accent.

 

“Hi, Bevvy.” He said with a small smile, taking her outstretched hand and following her into the apartment. Bev and Clara’s apartment was eccentric to say the least. It was really more of a studio than a full on living space, but that fit both of them better anyway. There was only one bedroom, and then a loft where Bev’s bed and things were all set up, the rest of the space was just one common room. Bev had all of her things ready and sitting by the couch.

 

“Ah, Bill and Bev, there you are.” Clara said with a wave of her hand, the bracelets on her wrist clinking together. “I was starting to think that you two had run off into the sunset together and left me here with Richie.” She said with a smile, and Richie scoffed faux insulted.

 

“Pssssssh. As if. They both love me too much.” Richie replied easily, there was still the smallest amount of doubt about that statement that lived inside of him and most likely always would, but today was a good day and he didn’t want to spoil it by bringing that up.

 

“Mhmm, you must be fantastic in bed because your personality is meh.” Clara responded, flicking his ear as she walked past him.

 

“CLARA!” Bev shrieked, and her aunt let out a wicked laugh. Clara had been the first person outside of the Losers Club that they had told about their relationship. It wasn’t at all intentional.

 

Clara was supposed to be working a double shift, and the three of them were eager to be able to spend some quality time alone. It had been about two weeks since they had returned from the road trip and they hadn’t been able to be intimate since then. Clara’s second shift had been filled by someone else and she came home to see Richie laying on his back completely naked while he gave Bill a blow job and Bev blew him.

 

Clara had handled it in stride, leaving them to finish before coming back and sitting them all down for a conversation. She was incredibly supportive, and had even gone as far to buy them a wholesale box of condoms and a giant bottle of lube. The three of them had been beyond horrified, but her overall acceptance led to them having the courage to tell Maggie and Wentworth about their relationship. They were skeptical at first, having just warmed up to the idea of Richie and Bill dating each other, but they tried their hardest to be open minded and they truly loved Bev already.

 

“Sorry, sorry. I have to get the jokes out while you are still here, Marshmallow. I’m covering my sadness with humour.” Clara said pouting slightly, and Bev’s face dropped to match hers. They pulled each other into a tight hug, rocking back and forth slightly. “I’m so proud of you, Munchkin. So proud of you for getting out of this town and following your dreams. You’re going to do great, kid.”

 

“Thanks, Clara.” Bev said between small sobs, tears running freely down her face. She didn’t have to look to know that Clara wasn’t doing much better. “Fuck, we promised that we wouldn’t do this! You’re coming to visit in a few weeks, we shouldn’t be crying. This should be happy.”

 

“You’re right.” Clara said pulling back, wiping the tears off of Bev’s face before tending to her own. “You are going to be so amazing, and I’ll see you soon. And you will call every week, if you need anything I will drive the five hours to you.” Clara told her and Bev nodded, pulling her in for another hug.

 

“I love you, Clara. Thank you for everything.” Bev said genuinely. She meant it too, with all her heart. She didn’t know what she would have done if Clara hadn’t come back to Derry to raise her.

 

“I love you too, Beverly.” She said before turning on her heel and staring down her niece’s boyfriends. They may have been at least a foot taller than her, but that didn’t make her any less intimidating. “Now you two knuckleheads. You take care of my girl, in that big city. Or I’ll kill you.” She warned and both boys gulped and nodded. “And take care of yourselves and each other too. I am so glad that you three found each other in this way.” She pulled the two boys into a hug and then motioned for Bev to join. They held on for a few minutes before they pulled back. Richie and Bill grabbed Bev’s things and made their way down the stairs and to the truck, leaving Bev alone to have a few more precious moments of farewells with her aunt.

 

“Bev p-packed lighter t-than you and she’s a g-girl, Richie!” Bill said exasperated, as he shifted Richie’s things around again to make room for Bev’s trunk and suitcases. It was proving to be far more difficult than he had planned.

 

“It takes a lot of work to look this good, William! Do you want me to age quickly and with a lack of grace? I think not.” Richie punctuated this sentiment by sticking his tongue out at Bill.

 

“I s-swear to God, if a-all that is in h-here is c-comic books and v-video games, I’m g-going to hurt y-you.” Bill groaned and hopped down from the truck. Richie pouted his lips, unable to argue further, and Bill rolled his eyes before pressing a soft kiss to Richie’s lips.

 

“Damn, look at those two hot guys kissing. What does a girl have to do to be lucky enough to be in a relationship with both of them? Oh, wait. I already am.” Bev laughed to herself and the boys both rolled their eyes affectionately at her antics.

 

“Come on, Marshmallow. Get in the truck. Stan probably already has his panties in a wad, and we don’t want to be late for that show.” Richie said as he open the door and motioned for her to climb in. She smacked a sloppy kiss onto his cheek as she climbed in and Richie slid in after her. “Hi ho Silver Two, away!!!” He screamed, tapping his hand on the door. Bill looked over at him with a scowl, but started the truck nonetheless and pulled off down the road.

 

-*-

 

“Could you be any less punctual? I’d expect this from the two of them but you, William, really?” Stan asked when they pulled into his driveway, there was a smirk threatening to peak through his stormy expression, and Richie jumped out of the truck and pulled him into a smothering hug.

 

“Staniel, my love, so glad to see you.” Richie said cheerfully as Bev and Bill moved to join them. “Is everyone else inside? You managed to get Mike’s car all packed up?”

 

“Yes, they are inside. Where you should have been…” He paused to glance down at his watch to get an accurate number. “Sixteen minutes ago.” He finished, prying Richie’s octopus like limbs off of him.

 

“I’m s-sorry, Stan. I had to r-re-re-arrange everything in the t-truck like twelve times.” Bill explained as they walked towards Stan’s front door. “Someone p-packed far too m-much.”

 

“I wonder who that was…” Stan snarked half heartedly as they reached everyone else. Eddie wore a similar expression to the one his boyfriend had been when they had pulled up.

 

“Do any of you own a watch?” He asked, blinking his eyes incredulously. Richie went to scoop him up in his arms, but Eddie stepped back with a warning glance. “I think that it is time that we discuss some boundaries since we will be living together.”

 

“O-or we c-could enjoy this l-lovely get together, and n-not start with the d-dramatics?” Bill suggested, and Eddie let out a huff of frustration. He wouldn’t dare challenge Bill’s words. Richie and Bev left them alone to go mingle and find Maggie and Wentworth. “T-thanks, Eds. We can t-talk about s-specifics when w-we get there.”

 

“Promise?” Eddie asked, holding up his pinky finger towards Bill and Bill let out a small laugh, before raising his pinky to hook with Eddie’s.

 

“Promise.” Bill replied with a smile. He slung his arm over Eddie’s shoulder and pulled him along with him as he went to find something sweet to eat. Maggie and Andrea had made quite a spread, everything displayed in plastic containers that they could snap the lid on and send off with the kids to take with them.

 

Bill couldn’t help but wonder if his parents even cared that he was heading so far away. If life had been more simple, less plagued with the Denbrough trauma, maybe they would be here.

 

“Hey, Baby.” Bev said, sliding up next to him and pulling his hand into her own. “What’s going on in that beautiful mind of yours?” She asked sweetly, and Bill felt his walls breaking down.

 

“C-can we go s-somewhere else?” He asked softly, and Bev nodded, pulling him along with her until they were in the Uris’ sitting room. Bill sat down and Bev made herself comfortable in his lap, she looked up at him with her caring blue eyes, and Bill felt the tears he had been trying so hard to will away fill his eyes.

 

“Oh, Billy.” She cooed, and wrapped her arms around him in a comforting hug. Bill buried his face in her hair, it smelled like coconut and it calmed him. She had been using the same brand of shampoo since they were in middle school, and it made him feel at home and grounded. Bev and Richie, and the other Losers, were his home now. He knew that he should accept that but he still hurt.

 

“W-why don’t they l-love me, Bev?” He choked out. Finally voicing what was swirling around in his brain. Bev pulled back slightly, bracing his face with her delicate hands.

 

“I don’t know, Bill. I wish I did, I wish I had the words to explain why people do terrible things. I’ve tried to understand for so long.” Bev trailed off slightly, trying to wipe some of her own tears away. “But, what I know is that those people don’t matter. You can choose your family, choose your own path.”

 

“I k-know.” He sighed, that was an easy concept to accept in theory, but when your own flesh and blood doesn’t want you...it burns. Bev frowned slightly and Bill felt like he needed to rush to clarify. “I j-just...I wish t-things were different. It’s not t-that you a-and Richie d-don’t show me e-enough love.”

 

“Of course not, Bill. I know what you mean.” She said pulling him into another hug and rocking him back and forth in a soothing motion. “It’s normal for you to crave their attention and love, that doesn’t mean that you’re broken and can’t accept our love. I understand.”

 

“T-thanks, Ginger Babe.” He sniffled, and Bev smiled at him brightly with the mention of his nickname for her. She brushed some of Bill’s hair out of his face in another soothing manner.

 

“One last thing before we join the party again...you’re our glue, Denbrough. I need you to know that. With the Losers Club. With our trio, we wouldn’t work without you. Without your kind heart and courageous soul. You make us all better.” She told him sincerely, and Bill could feel the warmth spreading through his chest.

 

He pressed his lips against Bev’s and she returned the kiss quickly, pouring her love and trust for him into the kiss. They pulled apart and rested their foreheads together.

 

“Well damn, now I know why you were missing from the party. Getting all warm and cozy in the Uris house and you didn’t bother to invite me!” Richie joked as he entered the room and sat down next to Bill. He picked up on Bill’s red rimmed eyes quickly and shot Bev a look to make sure that they were okay, she nodded at him subtly. “So, Stan wants us to leave in about fifteen. The moms are stocking our vehicles with food right now and then we are going to do our last hugs and goodbyes. Mom and Dad want to talk to you, Bill.” Richie told him and Bill seemed to straighten up a bit, nodding.

 

“Okay. W-we should go t-then and not keep t-them waiting.” Bill said, lifting Bev off of his lap easily and setting her back on her feet. Richie tilted Bill’s head back towards him and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “W-what was that for?” Bill asked, quirking his eyebrow in confusion.

 

“Because I love you more than words, William.” Richie told him in a gentle voice that made butterflies erupt in Bill’s stomach. He then followed that sweet gesture up by slapping Bill’s ass and running out of the room before Bill could get back at him.

 

Bill found Maggie and Wentworth easily when he returned to the main room. He could tell that they had been waiting for him, and it made his nerves act up even more. They had done so much for him, and it worried him now that they wanted to talk to him alone like this. They waved him over, and he stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked over to them.

 

“M-mr. and Mrs. Tozier.” He greeted them politely when he reached them, head still ducked a little.

 

“Bill, how many times do we have to tell you that it’s Maggie and Wentworth. You’re part of the family.” Maggie told him sincerely, resting her hand on his shoulder and Bill flushed a little. He nodded in understanding and she hummed in response.

 

“We want to make sure that you have everything you need for New York.” Wentworth cut in, and Bill lifted his eyes to meet his, asking for clarification. “You didn’t come to us with a whole lot, and you know as well as we do that Richie is taking way too much with him…”

“HEY! THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS BEING TOO PREPARED DADDY-O!” Richie called from where he was apparently eavesdropping a few feet away. All three of them whipped their heads towards him in slight disbelief that he would interrupt a private moment like that.

 

“Richard, you are not too old…Just butt out, Kid.” That seemed to be enough to deter Richie from listening in on their conversation or interrupting again. Wentworth took a deep breath to calm his nerves and to focus back on his conversation with Bill. “Like I was saying, Bill, Maggie and I want to send you off to school with a little something that will help you with your writing.” Maggie pulled a wrapped box off of a table behind her and held it out for Bill.

 

“W-what? No, you d-didn’t have to get m-me anything. You t-took me in…” He trailed off as Maggie gave him another warm smile and pressed the box into his hands. It was a bit heavy and he frowned at that. He set it down and worked on tearing the paper off. He felt tears well up in his eyes when he saw what it was. The words Apple PowerBook 540C were shocking to him. “Oh my God.” He breathed out.

 

“It’s a portable computer. You can type all of your stories out on it and then save them on disks. The gentleman at the store assured me that this would be perfect for you.” Maggie explained, and Bill set the box down carefully, pulling her into a hug as a few tears slipped down his face.

 

“T-thank you.” He breathed out and she held his shaking form tighter until he pulled back to give Wentworth a hug as well. “You g-guys are s-so amazing. I d-don’t know what I d-did to deserve y-you.” He told them, still in disbelief.

 

“You’re our son now, William. You don’t have to do anything to deserve what you need.” Wentworth told him, and Maggie nodded in agreement. Bill ducked his head again and scuffed the toe of his shoe across the carpet, his thoughts of his birth parents from earlier flooding his mind, and he realized how right Bev had been. Biology wasn’t what was important, it is actions that matter more. He took a deep breath.

 

“Uhm, I’ve w-wanted to ask y-you this f-for a l-little bit…” He started, and Maggie looked at him a little concerned, so he just steeled his nerves and continued. “W-would it be o-okay if I c-called you Mom a-and Dad?” He asked, his stutter increasing with his nerves in this stressful admission.  

 

“Oh Bill, of course!” Maggie clapped her hands over her mouth, tears of happiness making their way into her eyes. “I would love that, I really would.” She told him before pulling him into another hug. Wentworth patted him on the back, a look of pride in his own eyes.

 

“Well, Son, it looks like everyone else is packing up and saying their goodbyes, so let’s get you and this computer out into the truck.” He told him and Bill nodded, lifting the box and holding it to his chest. Richie was waiting for them by the front door.

 

“Damn, Billy. What do you have there?” Richie asked, eyes widening as he read the words on the box. “You bought him a computer? You wouldn’t even buy me a new walkman!” Richie squawked, and Bill rolled his eyes. He knew that Richie didn’t actually begrudge him, they both loved each other too much for that.

 

“Uh huh, and what exactly happened to your last walkman, Richard?” Wentworth asked and Richie’s snappy reply died in his throat.

 

“Alright, Father. I can not fight you on that point.” Richie conceded. “I’ll just have to borrow Bill’s.” He said.

 

“So t-that mine c-could meet a s-similar fate?” Bill asked with a raise of his eyebrows and Richie stuck his tongue out at him. Bill secured his new computer in the cab of his truck, helping Bev to climb up into the truck as well since she was holding a container of dozens of cookies, before he turned back to the Toziers.

 

“I guess it is time to say goodbye…” Richie started, and Bill could see that his cocky exterior was starting to melt away. He was going to miss his parents more than he could say. They hadn’t always understood him, but they had supported him. “Mom.” He croaked before pulling her into a hug. She held him close, and stroked up and down his back like she had when he was a child, though he was much taller now.

 

“T-thanks for e-ev-verything, Dad.” Bill said before holding his hand out for a shake like the men in his family had always done, but this was met with a slight eye roll as Wentworth pulled him into another hug. When they pulled back Richie shot him a look of question that also held pride and love, before they swapped parents for hugs. “I l-love you, Mom. T-thank you.” Bill told Maggie as she hugged him, with just the same warmth as she had hugged Richie with.

 

“I love you too, Bill. I love both of you boys so much.” She said pulling them both into a group hug. Wentworth let out a slight chuckle at the sight and quickly snapped a picture with his camera.

 

“Okay, okay. Time for you two to go.” He told them and they all nodded, pulling away from Maggie. “Now this isn’t forever, we will be coming down to the city in three weeks to see Bill’s first game, and you will be back here for Thanksgiving.” He told them, and they all knew that it was true, but that this was still a major step.

 

“You’re right.” Richie said with a smile, and they all headed over to the truck. Richie and Bill slid into their seats and buckled up.

 

“Bye, Bev. I wish you all of the luck, Sweetheart. You take care of our boys, they need a strong woman to guide them, and you my dear fit the bill.” Maggie said through the open window, and Bev smiled back at her in thanks. “You have a safe drive, and one of you call me when you get settled in tomorrow night. Let me know that you are safe and alive.”

 

“Of c-course, Mom.” Bill told her, liking the way that it rolled off of his tongue and the feeling of having parents who cared about him again. He backed carefully out of the driveway, waving at everyone one last time before they were on their way.

 

Bill followed Mike’s car, careful not to lose sight of it, as they headed out of Derry and towards their future.

 

-*-

 

“LAND! SOLID LAND!” Richie cried as he flung himself out of the truck and onto the pavement of the sidewalk outside of their apartment building. It was late, just after midnight, but they still had to get all of their things up to their apartment before they could park the vehicles in the garage and actually get some rest.

 

“Bev, b-baby it’s time to w-wake up. We’re h-here.” Bill said gently, trying to coax her out of her sleep. She had curled up between the two of them and fallen asleep with her head against Bill’s shoulder sometime while they were driving through Connecticut. Her eyes started fluttering open and she groaned as she came back to the world of the living. “T-there’s my s-sweet Ginger Babe.” Bill said with a smile, looking down at her fondly.

 

“Mmmm, Billy, What time is it?” She groaned, blinking a few times, before letting out a small yawn. Bill tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

 

“Just after m-midnight.” Bill told her and she nodded. She diverted her attention to where Richie was talking to Stan and Eddie in front of the truck. Mike, Vic, and Ben were already working on unloading what they could from Mike’s SUV.

 

“We should get to it then, get all of our things upstairs before we all collapse from sleep exhaustion.” Bev suggested, shooting Bill a wink. He nodded and they both slid out of the truck.

 

As a team they decided that Richie would stay down on the street to police the area and make sure that no one took their things or vehicles while they were upstairs. It was Stan’s idea and honestly the rest of them agreed. Sleep deprived Richie was even raunchier and more aggressively inappropriate than regular Richie. So they all decided for their sanity and the swiftness of their mission that the rest of them would just ferry all of the luggage upstairs.

 

They were split into two apartments right across the hall from each other on the top floor of the apartment building. The couples had been assigned to the two bedroom apartment while Mike, Ben, and Vic got the three bedroom apartment, glad to each have their own room and space.

 

“Holy shit.” Bev gasped as she opened the door to their apartment. It was even better than they could have imagined, and it was theirs. It was all brick interiors, with a staircase that led up to a balcony with rooftop access. The bedrooms were on opposite sides of the apartment, and they both had their own bathrooms. There was a decent sized kitchen and eating area, that already had a table. It might be a tight fit with all eight of them, but Losers Club dinners were a must. There was also a big comfy couch and two chairs set up, they just needed to add a television. It had all the essentials, they just had to add the love, and there was no shortage of that with them.

 

“It’s perfect.” Eddie said from his spot beside her, and the two of them looked at each other and shared a smile.

 

“Alright, as happy as I love seeing you both, and you know that it truly thaws my cold heart, can we get everything inside the apartment so that we can sleep? Please?” Stan asked, cutting in as he set a few of his and Eddie’s bags on the floor.

 

“I a-agree with, Stan. B-bed sounds g-good.” Bill said with a yawn, and both Eddie and Bev melted a little at the sight of how cute it was. They nodded and quickly dropped off their loads before heading back down to the vehicles.

 

It was one thirty when all eight of them had finally managed to get all of their possessions into the building and Mike and Bill went to park their vehicles in their assigned spots under the building.

 

Bev and Richie made the bed while they waited for Bill, piling pillows and soft quilts and blankets on top of it just the way they liked. They had just finished when Bill walked into their bedroom and closed the door behind him.

 

“Come to bed, Baby.” Richie cooed, and Bill nearly flung himself into his arms. Richie held him close to his chest while Bev headed into the bathroom to change. She took her time brushing her teeth and washing her face. Enjoying the feeling of doing it in HER space for once. She slipped a nightie over her head and walked back into the bedroom.

 

“Aww.” She let out as she took in the sight in front of her. Bill and Richie were curled around each other, fast asleep in their bed. Bev wished that she had her camera readily available to capture the moment, but settled for the mental memory instead. She set the alarm clock for all three of them, they all had orientations in the morning that they had to be at no matter how late they had gotten to bed.

 

She pulled back the sheet to slide in, and pulled the blankets back over the boys and herself before snuggling right up to them. Richie threw his arm around her in his sleep and she smiled doing the same to him as Bill laid sandwiched in between them.

 

-*-

 

Bev took a look at the building in front of her. Parsons School of Design. She couldn’t believe it, fashion was her dream, it had been for so long and now she was so close. She walked towards the door, and was jared when a much larger body ran into hers.

 

“Ah fuck.” She let out as she landed against the pavement, the skin on the palms of her hands were scraped and she felt discombobulated.

 

“Oh my God, I am so sorry!” A voice was telling her, she looked up to see a man around her age, with slicked back brown hair and clothes that screamed that they were designer. He reached a hand down to help pull her to her feet, and Bev gratefully accepted.

 

“It’s totally fine, I should have been watching where I was going.” Bev nodded to him slightly, trying to smooth out her outfit and accessing the damage.

 

“Well, I should have been more focused on walking then staring at this pretty redhead that was in front of me.” The guy said with a smirk, and Bev quirked an eyebrow at him. Was this dude seriously hitting on her right now? “I’m Tom, Tom Rogan.” He said, holding his hand out for her to shake.

 

“Beverly Marsh.” She supplied, shaking his hand. She could see that more people were heading inside the school now. “Well I should get going, I have orientation. It was nice meeting you.”

 

“Oh, you go here too. Awesome. Maybe we can sit together.” Tom suggested, already moving towards the steps of the building. Bev nodded and followed him into the building. She figured that there was no harm in sitting next to him for a little bit.

 

-*-

 

“Billlllllllllllllllll.” Richie groaned as they walked quickly across the NYU campus towards the building that was housing the beginning program for the welcome weekend orientation. They had gotten a bit of a late start, well in terms of Stan’s predetermined schedule, and now the seven of them were rushing to get to their seats and packets before the auditorium got too packed.

 

“Richie, you a-are not d-dying.” Bill told him again, as he grabbed his hand and pulled him along. Richie groaned again, but didn’t say anything more, trying to conserve his energy to actually breathe. He really needed to lay off the cigarettes.

 

“Oof, we are here!” Mike announced, a signature smile spreading across his face. “And we got some exercise in. Doesn’t that feel great, boys?” He asked and received groans from Richie and Vic.

 

“Yeah, we are definitely getting you two on workout regimes. You could always come on runs with Eddie and I in the mornings.” Ben said, patting Vic on his back from where he was hunched over and gasping for breath. “You’re a dance major...isn’t physical endurance a big part of that?” He asked and Vic flipped him off before righting himself and looking far more composed than he had seconds before.

 

“Let’s go ahead and head in.” Eddie said, ending the conversation before it turned into an argument and ending his boyfriend’s fidgeting beside him. They all nodded and followed him into the lobby, separating only to find the tables that housed their packets by alphabetical order, then joining back up as they found seats together in the semi crowded auditorium. They had only been sitting a few minutes, before Bill noticed that Richie was worrying at his lip and bouncing his leg.

 

“Babe, a-are you okay?” He asked, and Richie snapped out of his own thoughts, turning towards his boyfriend with a pouty look on his face.

 

“I miss Bev.” He let out, and Bill cocked his head to the side a bit at that admission. “I know, I know, that sounds stupid because we just saw her this morning, but...she won’t be going through this whole experience with us. She’s going to have her own experience. What if she realizes that we aren’t worth her time while she’s meeting all of those fancy designers…?” Richie frowned further at that thought.

 

“It’s g-going to be okay, Rich. Even h-here at NYU w-we will have d-different experiences. W-we won’t a-all be together.” Bill explained and Richie’s lip began to quiver at the thought. “No no no, t-that’s not w-what I meant, Richie.” He tried to sooth. But got an elbow in the ribs from Stan telling him to hush so that he could pay attention. Richie didn’t look like his mood was improving, so Bill’ grabbed his hand and rubbed circles over it with his thumb.

 

They had made it about an hour through the three hour presentation when Richie began squirming in his seat again, and Bill looked over at him with furrowed eyebrows. They had turned the lights down so that the main focus would be on the speaker on the stage, but Bill could see the unfortunately familiar look of sadness written across Richie’s features. He gulped and turned to Stan.

 

“Richie and I h-have to step o-out for a m-minute.” He whispered, and Stan looked at him concerned, before Bill shook his head. “Everything is f-fine, just t-take notes for m-me?” He asked and Stan nodded in affirmation that he would, Bill grabbed Richie’s hand, pulling him up as they both crouched and tried to exit the auditorium without disrupting too many people.

 

They made it out into the lobby but there were still too many people, so he kept tugging him down a long hallway until he found a men’s restroom. He checked under the stalls to make sure they were alone before turning on his heel to find Richie slumped over, leaning against the sinks.

 

“Okay, t-talk to me, Baby.” Bill said, smoothing his hands over his jeans as he approached Richie. Richie didn’t answer him, just stayed in the same position. “Richie, I c-can’t fix it if I d-don’t know what’s g-going on.” He tried again, and Richie finally lifted his head to look at him.

 

“Everything is moving so fast. My head is spinning.” Richie muttered, and Bill had to grab him before he slid down onto the questionable tiled floor. “What if everything changes? What if you and Bev get tired of me? You end up together, or you meet people in your majors and decide that you like them more? I’m an anxious mess because Bev is fifteen minutes away starting her life, why would you want to be with someone like that?” He finished, his eyes glazing over with tears.

 

“Hey, I’m n-not going to p-pretend to know w-what the future will h-hold, but I can t-tell you that we w-will always be t-together. I will n-never stop l-loving you or Bev. I’m in t-this for the l-long haul. You c-can ask Bev but I’m s-sure that she w-will say the s-same.” Bill told him, and Richie nodded but Bill could tell that his words hadn’t fully hit him yet. “Richie, Baby, w-what can I do t-to make you f-feel better?” Bill asked, resting his hands on Richie’s hips. Richie glazed over eyes suddenly had a wicked glint in them.

 

“Mmmm, you really want to know?” Richie asked with surprising clarity in his voice, and Bill groaned slightly.

 

“Richie, are you f-fuh-fucking serious right now? A m-minute ago you w-were in a d-depressive episode and n-now you’re horny?” Bill scoffed, stepping back to cross his arms over his chest and look at Richie.

 

“I’m sorry? You know that I can’t help it. Plus you telling me that you’ll always love me, that’s super sexy.” Richie reasoned and Bill rolled his eyes again.

 

“Confession of l-love equals h-hookup in b-bathroom? You d-do realize that w-we are m-missing the orientation p-presentation right now, right?” Bill asked and Richie had the decency to at least look somewhat ashamed.

 

“You’re really hot when you’re tired of my bullshit.” Richie muttered, leaning forward until he was in Bill’s space. Bill pinched the bridge of his nose trying to regain his composure.

 

“B-big stall, let’s g-go.” He instructed and Richie nearly squealed with excitement. Bill locked the stall door behind him and pushed Richie up against the tiled wall. “You are g-going to be s-super quiet? Understand?” He asked, and Richie nodded, miming that he was zipping his lips.

 

Bill sighed once more before dropping to his knees in front of Richie. Richie gasped at the implication, and tilted his head back so that it was resting against the wall. Bill undid the button of Richie’s ripped jeans and slid them down his legs just to mid thigh, he pushed Richie’s undershirt up his stomach and motioned for Richie to keep it up. Richie did as he was instructed to do and moved his neon printed hawaiian shirt out of the was as well.

 

Richie’s groin was still clothed in his gray boxer briefs and Richie groaned out a little in frustration. Bill pressed his index finger over his lips, warning Richie to be quiet, before he began mouthing the tip of Richie’s cock through the thin material. He pulled back after a moment and hummed in satisfaction at the wet spot that had formed where the tip of Richie’s swollen cock was poking through the briefs. Richie moaned at the loss of sensation.

 

Bill hooked his fingers in the elastic of the waistband and pulled it down slowly, until it joined Richie’s jeans. Richie’s cock sprang free, in all of its rock hard glory. Richie sighed in relief, but it got tangled with a choked out moan when Bill grasped the based of his cock in his hand, squeezing as he stroked up and down a few times.

 

“Fuck, Bill. Do it, Baby. Please.” Richie cried out, and Bill dropped his hand from Richie’s dick, warning him to be more quiet. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’ll be quiet.” Richie whisper promised, and Bill grasped his cock again.

 

He let his breath ghost over the sensitive slit, and let let his tongue dip in, ever so slightly, collecting a pearly drop of precum on his tongue. He moaned quietly at the taste, and slid his lips down, only around the head and hollowed his cheeks out. Richie writhed at the sensation, biting his fist to keep him from making noise.

 

Bill let his tongue toy with the sensitive ridge under the head of Richie’s cock before sliding his mouth all the way down Richie’s shaft, until he could feel him pushing down his throat. He swallowed around Richie’s cock before pulling back and sliding down again. He repeated the motion over and over again, hollowing out his cheeks as he went, to make it tighter and more pleasurable for Richie. He reached his hand up to cup Richie’s balls, rolling them gently between his fingers.

 

He could feel how close Richie was getting now. Richie’s had one hand in a fist that he was biting, and his other hand was wound in Bill’s hair, urging him to take him deeper and faster. He let Richie slide further down his throat and stayed there, pressing his finger against Richie’s perineum, and then Richie was cumming in thick long ropes down Bill’s throat. Bill waited until he had swallowed all of Richie’s cum before he pulled off, and stood up. He felt slightly light headed and his neck felt stiff.

 

Richie pulled his boxers and jeans back up, as Bill moved his head back and forth, trying to pop his neck to get some relief. He stepped out of the stall and began washing his hands. Richie joined him as he cupped his hand and brought some of the water to his mouth, swishing it around before spitting it out. He repeated the action once more and checked his appearance in the mirror to make sure that he didn’t look obviously disheveled. When he deemed himself acceptable, he met Richie at the door and they headed back down the hallways through the lobby and into the auditorium.

 

“Are you fucking serious, Bill?” Stan asked in disgust when they had returned to their seats. He dug through his bag for something before offering a small metal container to Bill. “Oh my God, here take a mint. If you think that you’re getting my notes because you had to go get your boyfriend off you’ve got another thing coming. Absolutely ridiculous.”

 

When the presentation was over they were all split into tour groups based on the field of study that they would be entering. Richie was grateful that he got to spend the rest of the day in a group with Vic, happy to not be all by himself, but he couldn’t wait to be home with his loves again.

 

-*-

 

“BEV! You’re back! Thank God!” Richie screamed as she walked through the door of the apartment, he flung himself over the couch and ran to her grabbing her in his arms and swinging her through the air. She let out a little giggle, and smiled up at him when he put her back down.

 

“Glad to see me?” She asked him, and he nodded enthusiastically. She turned to Bill who shook his head and she knew there was more to this story. “Richie, you couldn’t have possibly missed me. We were apart for like six hours.” She told him as she moved towards their room so that she could kick off her heels and take off her bra. Bill and Richie followed her, closing their door behind them.

 

“Marshmallow, I missed you, give me snuggles.” Richie said with a pout as he flopped himself on their bed. Bev let out a snort as she turned to Bill again.

 

“Has he been like this all day long?” Bev asked, slipping her shirt over her head. She unclasped her bra and sighed in relief.

 

“Y-you have no i-idea, Babe.” Bill sighed, pushing a stray piece of hair out of her face, and letting his hand grace her shoulder. “Richie m-missed you so much t-that he c-co-omplained the entire w-walk to campus, then f-freaked out during the p-presentation so that I would t-take him out of the a-au-uditorium, and then w-when I tried to get h-him to talk to me in the b-bathroom, he propositioned m-me and wouldn’t s-st-top pouting until I buh-blew him, all in the n-name of r-relieving his sadness.”

 

There was a silent pause for about ten seconds before Bev let out a howl of laughter and collapsed against Bill’s chest, laughing so hard that she couldn’t support herself. Bill helped Bev to the bed so that she could roll around on the mattress in hysterics. Bill couldn’t help laughing a bit at her reaction, it was a little ridiculous but charming in a way that only Bev could be. Richie sat on the bed pouting at his partners with his arms laughed at him.

 

“Nice guys, I was really upset and you are laughing at me. Like it’s so absurd to be worried about our status now that our surroundings have changed!” He huffed and Bev stopped laughing at once.

 

“Richie, you have nothing to worry about. We are all still together, just because I’m going to a school a few miles down the road doesn’t change anything. Stop worrying so much.” Bev told him, running a hand through his unruly curls.

 

“But I can’t stop worrying because I loooooooooooove you. I love both of you and I want us to be together always.” Richie said, a tad petulant not unlike a child.

 

“Please, Rich. If anything you two will get tired of me.” Bev confessed, ducking her head slightly. Bill and Richie sucked in breathes at that admission, they thought that they had done a good job at making sure that Bev knew how they felt about her.

 

“Bev, w-we are never g-going to get tired of y-you.” Bill assured her, sitting down on the bed next to her. Richie nodded in agreement, but Bev still looked unsure. Richie and Bill looked at each other, they knew exactly how to make their girl feel loved.

 

“You don’t believe us when we tell you, Baby, so how about you let us show you? I mean, here we are in our New York apartment with a view...seems only right that we break it in. Don't you think, Bill?" Richie suggested smoothly, and Bill nodded.

 

"I t-think the p-perfect way w-would to make our girl c-cum so many t-times that she can't e-even remember her own n-name or ours. W-would you like t-that, Baby Girl?" Bill asked and Bev groaned in anticipation, she knew that they would make good on their promise.

 

"Fuck yes, let's make this place really ours." Her words were met with two wicked smiles from her boys.

 

“Okay, Baby Girl, lay back.” Richie instructed.

 

Bev did as she was told, resting her head on their plush stack of pillows. Richie smiled down at her, pressing a heated kiss to her lips. Bill ran his fingertips lightly down the valley between her breasts, watching as goosebumps rose on her skin.

 

“You k-know, Bev. There’s b-been something I’ve w-wanted to try…” Bill started and Bev groaned pulling away from her kiss with Richie to pay attention to what Bill was saying. “I heard t-that if you d-do it just r-right, you can m-make a girl cum j-just from playing w-with her nipples.” He said, mouth curling into a smirk.

 

“Fuuuuuuck, Billy. Please. I want to try.” Bev moaned, and Bill chuckled slightly. He pulled a small bottle of lavender massage oil out of the pocket of his duffle bag. Richie busied himself by starting to kiss and suck on Bev’s neck, just the way she liked it. Bev tried to focus as she watched “You really had that waiting in there? Is there lube and condoms in there too?” Bev teased with a quirk of her eyebrow. Bill rolled his eyes, of course he had those on hand as well, but that was beside the point.

 

“Do you w-want to sit here and b-be snarky or h-have me play with y-your nips until y-you are screaming o-out and creaming your p-panties?” Bill asked, and Bev’s eyes went wide, face begging him to please her. “That’s w-what I thought.” He said smugly, pressing a kiss to her lips.

 

Bill pulled back and drizzled some of the oil on the fingertips of his right hand rubbing them together to warm the oil slightly, before spreading some to his left hand as well. Bev moaned deeply as Richie began sucking just above her pulse point, driving her wild. Bill gently cupped Bev’s right breast and began massaging it lightly. Kneading the mound in his hand. He did the same with his left, both hands working her at the same time. He began lightly running the fingers of his right hand around her breast, tracing her areola and the curve underneath, but never her nipple, building the sensations and pleasure until her right nipple was hard and peaked. Bev arched her back off the bed. She was held mostly in place by Richie, who was still assaulting her neck.

 

“Ugh, fuck, Bill, please.” Bev moaned, and Bill knew that he had her in the perfect spot. He let his thumb run across her nipple ever so slightly and she nearly howled from the feeling. Bill smirked before dropping his head down and taking her erect nipple in his mouth and began sucking on it. He paid special attention to Bev’s breathing judging how wound up she was. He pulled back slightly and blew a cool breath over her wet nipple. “Ohhhh, ohhhh fuuuuuck.” Bev bit out. Bill began to squeeze her nipple as he moved to the other side, once again taking her sensitive bud in his mouth and suckling on it.

 

Bev had tears in her eyes. She couldn’t believe how close she was to toppling over the edge, she just needed a little more. She closed her eyes, letting the pleasure wash over her, and then Richie’s lips were gone from her neck and she felt wet mouths on both of her nipples, sucking and grazing their teeth over her sensitive peaks. She felt as if her core was vibrating, her pelvic muscles tensing, and then she was cumming. She let out a long moan, and Bill and Richie pressed soft kisses to her boobs before pulling away from the sensitive flesh.

 

Richie pulled Bill in for a hot kiss, hovering above Bev’s heaving chest. She watched as Richie’s tongue slipped into Bill’s mouth, and Bill tilted his head giving him more leverage. They pulled back after another few moments, breathing hard in each other’s faces, eyes clouded with lust. Richie turned his head to look at Bev.

 

“That was one, Baby Girl. Are you ready for another?” He asked, already moving down her body to work open the zipper on her skirt. Bill busied himself by pulling his own shirt over his head, wiping the remnants of the massage oil on it.

 

“Yes, please, Richie.” Bev moaned out before pulling Bill half on top of her so that she could ravage his lips with her own. Richie pulled Bev’s skirt off and let his fingers trace the lacey edge of her panties, before tugging those down her legs as well. He dropped them to the floor and Bev spread her legs wide for him.

Richie pressed light kisses down the insides of her thighs, tickling her sensitive skin with his fresh stubble. He made his way to her sweet center, pressing a kiss to her clit, and watched as her hips lifted off the bed, trying to follow his mouth. Richie wasted no more time and latched his mouth onto her clit, sucking the sensitive button of nerves in his mouth and flicking over it mercilessly with his tongue. Bev broke her kiss with Bill to let out another high pitched moan, hips bucking as he overworked her.

 

Richie didn’t let up, he kept up his brutal pace, balancing Bev just on the edge of painful and pleasurable. Her legs were shaking as they moved to close around his head. Bill pulled away from their kiss and moved down the bed, helping to hold her legs apart so Richie could continue. After another moment, Bev felt the spasms of orgasm take over her body for the second time, her pussy pulsing leaking more of her juices. Richie pulled off quickly, and then before she had even had time to breath, Bill was fucking into her pussy with his tongue.

 

Bev bucked her hips, as Bill lapped up all that her body would give him. He pulled back from her and blew a teasing breath over her clit, watching with fascination as it twitched in interest.

 

“That was two, Marshmallow, and Bill is about to pull out a third. How are you feeling, Darling?” Richie asked sweetly, checking in on their girl. Bev’s face and chest were flushed with arousal, her eyes clouded over with lust, giving into pleasure and how her body was aching for everything they would give her.

 

“You...you’re both...make me feel so good.” Bev gasped, trying to form words, but her brain couldn’t focus on anything but Bill’s tongue. “M-make me yours.” She cried out finally.

 

Bill let his tongue trace over her clit lightly. He stiffened his tongue and began to make determined movements. _W_ . Bev’s hips twitched trying to get closer. _I_ . Richie pressed a hot kiss to Bev’s mouth swallowing her moans. _L_ . Bev’s brain started to connect what Bill was doing with his tongue, struggling to keep up. _L_ . Bill traced another letter across her clit with the tip of his tongue. _I_ . Bev could feel the coil tightening in her stomach again. _A_ . Bill was tracing his name on her, staking his claim. _M_. The final letter marked Bev’s third orgasm, her swollen clit twitching as her muscles tightened again and again, contracting with release.

 

Bill immediately pulled back and plunged one finger into the hot heat of Beverly’s pussy, pumping in and out easily with how slick she was. He added another finger, and she squirmed with how oversensitive her body was.

 

“T-that was t-three. H-how are you d-doing, Babe. T-talk to me.” Bill let out, pumping hard and fast into her heat with his long fingers.

 

“Jesus fuck. Good. God, Bill.” Bev let out, and Bill nodded, thrusting a third finger in beside his other two and crooked his fingers, searching her inner walls for her spot. He knew that he had found it as soon as he saw her legs start to shake again, and he crooked his fingers once more and nailed the spot with pressure, pushing Bev over the edge and giving her her fourth orgasm of the evening. “Ahhhhhh. Holy.”

 

“What d-do you t-think, Rich?” Bill asked, pulling his fingers out of Bev and turning his attention to Richie. Richie hummed in response, to show that he was listening. “S-should we let h-her off the hook yet? She’s t-taken four so b-beautifully.” Richie seemed to think it over for a few seconds, watching Bev’s face before he shook his head.

 

“Nahhhhhhh. She can take more.” Richie let out, and Bill nodded in agreement. Bev moaned from her position on the bed at the thought of even more.

 

“H-hands and knees, Girlie.” Bill instructed, and Bev scrambled to do so. “Richie, y-you can go f-first.” Bill said, before obscenely licking Bev’s remaining juices from his fingers and pushing his pants and boxers down his legs, leaving him fully naked. Richie moved behind Bev, having already shed his clothing and slid a condom down his length while Bill was working on fingering her, and Bill positioned himself in front of Bev.

 

Bill pushed the tip of his cock against Bev’s lips, forcing it into her waiting mouth. As soon as she had taken him in, Richie was thrusting into her pussy from behind. Bev let out a scream like moan from the feeling as she tried to keep Bill in her mouth. Bill and Richie began to work in a coordinated rhythm, thrusting in at the same time on their respective ends of Bev so that they could share kisses.

 

Richie began thrusting harder and deeper in Bev, pulling her legs wider to get better access. The overstimulation of her body was becoming too much for Bev, she could feel every stroke as her body throbbed. Desperate for release and rest at the same time. Richie pumped in three more times before Bev’s whole body shook and she was cumming for the fifth time. Bill pulled out of her mouth and braced her so that she didn’t fall face first into the mattress.

 

“Y-you’re okay, Princess. We’ve g-got you.” Bill soothed her, as she buried her face in his shoulder. Richie pulled Bev up, and pressed sweet kisses to her face and neck. Bill laid down flat on the bed, sliding a condom down over his length before beginning to stroke his hard cock lazily as he watched Richie comfort Bev.

 

“Okay, Bev, you’re going to sit on Bill’s fat cock now, you’re going to make him feel really good, Baby Girl. You’ve done five already, I think you can handle a few more.” Bev’s eyes went wide at the suggestion.

 

“I don’t...I can’t...it’s too much.” Bev sobbed out, and Bill sat up immeadiatley looking worried that they had overdone it, asked too much of her body. He rubbed his thumb over her cheeks, looking into her pretty blue eyes.

 

“We c-can be d-done now, Baby.” Bill assured, always putting Bev’s needs and comfort above his, like he should. Bev shook her head slightly, and Bill cocked his eyebrow at her in confusion. “W-what’s your color, Princess?” He asked. Bev took a deep breath.

 

“Green. Lay back, Billy. I’m good, I want to make you feel good.” Bev said, and Bill still looked unsure, but did what she asked him to. Richie helped her get into position, lifting her up so that she could straddle Bill. He held his cock in position so that Bev could slide down on it with a loud moan. “Fuuuuuuuck, you’re so big, Bill.” She let out, and Bill smiled brightly up at her. Richie rolled his eyes slightly and Bill’s reaction, he didn’t need any more fuel to the ‘Big Bill’ debate.

 

Richie sat behind Bev, straddling Bill’s legs and placed his hands on her hips, helping her move up and down in rhythm as she rode him. Lifting her up so that she could drop back down on his thick cock. Bev could feel his pubic bone rub against her raw clit ever time she slid down, she ground into it with more determination, feeling like her body was on fire. The stimulation had her cumming again in no time, crying out as her body contracted and squeezed around Bill.

 

Richie kept one arm around her, forcing her to continue riding Bill. Bev did so easily, taking deep breaths as she braced herself with one hand holding Richie’s arm where it was supporting her, and the other resting on Bill’s chest.

 

Bill lifted one of his hands to lace his fingers with Bev’s, letting it stay rested on his chest. With his other hand he traced over her left nipple slightly, tweaking the bud between his index finger and thumb. Beverly moaned out at the feeling.

 

Richie pressed a kiss to her shoulder before he pulled back from her. His hands made their way to her ass, pulling her cheeks apart and watching Bill’s cock disappear into her pussy over and over again. Richie squeezed some lube onto his fingers, making sure that three of them were coated nicely. He began to circle her second hole with his lubed up index finger, and Bev let out a long whine. He eased his first finger in to the knuckle, careful to let her get used to the feeling of being plugged in both holes before he pulled his finger out slightly and thrusted back in with more ease.

 

Bev’s thighs were shaking again, her chest heaving in exhaustion, clinging to Bill like he was her only lifeline. Richie started thrusting his finger in a bit more freely, pushing deeper inside of her with his long fingers. Bev was overwhelmed by the feeling of being so full and her body released once again, cumming on Bill’s cock for the second time in ten minutes. Bev fell forward, truly exhausted, but still impaled on Bill’s cock with Richie’s finger in her ass.

 

Bill wound his arms around her, staying very still, and cradling her to his chest. He began running his fingers through her pretty red curls, whispering sweet nothings to her. Bev buried her face into the crook of Bill’s neck, enjoying the sweet intimacy of it, while he was still hard inside of her and Richie was thrusting two fingers in and out of her, preparing her ass to take his cock. On one thrust she scrunched up her face and whimpered from the sensitivity, Bill turned his head to look at her, making sure that she was okay.

 

“I’m okay, Billy...it’s a lot, but I’m okay...I promise.” She whispered, looking into his concerned blue eyes. “I would...I would tell you if it was too much.” She promised again and Bill nodded, pressing a sweet kiss to her lips.

 

Richie hummed in satisfaction at how stretched Bev was, and pulled back, coating his bare cock with a generous amount of lube. He moved back into position, running a soothing hand down Beverly’s spine.

 

“Are you ready to take me now, Bev?” He asked, and Bev nodded towards him before clinging tighter to Bill. Richie placed the head of his cock against her second hole, letting the head stretch the gaping muscle even more before he began to push in slowly. “Ah ahhh ahhhhh.” Bev cried into Bill’s neck. Her body overworked and tired.

 

“You’re o-okay, Princess. I’ve g-got you. You’re okay.” Bill told her over and over again, staying calm and still within her, letting Richie thrust in and out of her ass slowly and do most of the work. Bev pulled back slightly, resting her hands on Bill’s shoulders and trying to adjust her hips to be more comfortable. Bill rubbed his thumb gently over her nipple, her tits plump and swollen with her arousal. He dropped his thumb down between her legs, rubbing circles over her swollen clit. He eased her towards the edge again, and Bev barely felt herself tightening around Bill and Richie’s cocks while another orgasm burned through her body, her entire being shaking and muscles taught.

 

“Come on baby, we are so close, you can give us one more right?” Richie asked, pulling Bev up to hold her tight to his chest, helping her bounce up and down on their cocks. Bev nodded, silent tears rolling down her cheeks, overcome by the pleasure of being taken apart so many times by her boys.

 

Richie thrusted in and out of her a few more times before he was pumping his creamy load deep in her ass. He pulled out only as his aftershocks ceased, allowing Bill to begin thrusting up into her, far more gently now, constantly checking in for her comfort. Then Richie’s tongue was at her hole, licking his cum up as it began to drip out of her spent and gaping hole. Bev screamed out at the sensation, clenching around Bill and cumming for the ninth time. In the process of reaching her climax, she pulled Bill’s orgasm out of him as well. The two of them stayed still, trying to control their breathing as Bill released his full load into the condom.

 

Bill lifted Bev off of his softening cock and eased her onto her back. She laid boneless and open on the bed, and Richie stroked her forehead sweetly as Bill stepped into the bathroom to grab a washcloth and dispose of his condom. Her body was flushed and weak with the force of nine orgasms having pulsed through her body.

 

Bill returned, easing her thighs apart so that he could clean her up. Richie joined him, and they both pressed sweet kisses to her inner thighs, taking in the sight of her two gaping hole and swollen red clit. Richie couldn’t resist, he leaned forward and licked a stripe up her abused pussy and clit, causing Bev’s thighs to spasm. Bill leaned forward as well and blew a cool breath across her clit, the simple action causing her pussy to clench once more and release with her tenth orgasm of the night.

 

“If you try to do that again, I will kill you. That’s enough.” Bev mumbled, burying her face deeper in the pile of pillows. Richie chuckled a little, but lifted himself to lay beside her and hold her in his arms. Bill cleaned her up carefully, wary of how sore and sensitive she was. He tossed the rag on the floor and joined the two of them on her other side, pulling their blankets over them.

 

Bev sighed at the feeling of being held close and sandwiched between her boys. Bill and Richie pressed soft and sweet kisses to her neck, cheeks, and head.

 

“You did so good for us, Bevvy. Absolutely amazing. Look how strong and beautiful you are.” Richie whispered into her hair, in awe of how special their girl was. “We love you so much, Baby Girl. So so much.” Bill hummed in agreement before he tensed slightly.

 

“F-fuck. I forgot to c-call Mom and Dad.” He said, looking over at Richie who just rolled his eyes at him.

 

“We just made our Princess fall apart ten times and you are thinking of our parents...Jesus Christ, William. I am disappointed. Just call them in the morning.” Richie muttered and Bill went to snark but was cut off by Bev.

 

“If they are both of your parents now,” She started but paused to let out a yawn. “Does that mean that I just got fucked by brothers?” She asked, a bit deliriously with a smirk evident in her tone. Bill groaned at the thought, but Richie let out a snort.

 

“I think it’s best that we just go to sleep and don’t think about that too much.” He said, wrinkling his nose slightly. Bev and Bill nodded in agreement, letting their eyes close and drifted into sleep. Richie watched them for a few minutes, enjoying the peaceful looks on their faces before he laid back and let sleep take him as well.

**Author's Note:**

> How lucky is Bev? What do you think about Bill officially joining the Tozier family? Tom showed up, how do you think he will effect Bev's new life in New Yourk? What would you like to see happen with Billverie next? (Asking questions in the notes so people will talk to you, that's a thing right???)
> 
> Oof, thank you for reading and making it this far! I truly live for feedback and comments, and would LOVE to hear what you thought about this installment in the Billverie universe! I already have eight more stories planned for them in this series, so if your comments would be greatly appreciated so that I know if there is anything I need to fix. Thanks again for reading! ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
